1. Field of the Invention
The present application is a continuation-in-part of Luzon pending application Ser. No. 09/014,255 Jan. 27, 1998 and relates to coating formed solid synthetic organic and natural organic materials intended for later color and adhesive application, specifically, to aromatic oil-modified polyurethane coatings as applied to prepared solid synthetic organic, natural organic, and composite surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthetic organic materials have been used extensively as molding treatments, as flooring, in marine applications, as insulating agents, and in other applications because the characteristics of these materials allow flexibility, durability to weather, cost advantages, and general performance advantages. Solid synthetic organic and natural organic materials are selected from the group consisting of formed materials which may include, in whole or in part, synthetic polymers, natural polymers, plastic, cellulose, rubber, silicon, stone, clay, wax, ceramics, starch, synthetic resins, natural resins, fibers, protein resins, and metals provided said materials when formed are sufficiently firm to receive a coating. Some of these materials have had the general disadvantage of being difficult or impossible to after-treat with coloring agents such as paint, wood stain, pigment, dye, etc. because of the chemical nature of the aforementioned synthetic organic material, as, for example, petroleum-based plastics. Prior to this invention, these materials have been produced either by using pigmented base material prior to substrate formation or by after-coloring using a variety of processes including heat-transfer printing, solvent ink imprinting, paper and vinyl overlays, or by sophisticated industrial processes not available to ordinary crafts-persons or laypersons. Plasters, polyester resins, and other materials have also been used with the general disadvantage of being too expensive for widespread use.
Coatings described in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,385 Feb. 24, 1976 all contain pigments and, though claim 2 refers to application on a composition containing an elastomer, this invention does not suggest use on inexpensive plastics, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). The patent assignee, The Sherwin-Williams Co., does not offer this invention nor any other product at the time of this application for uses similar to the present invention. Coatings described in Graham et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,343 Sep. 7, 1976 also include pigments in the coatings, do not refer to applications on plastics, and are not presented as bases for later-applied colorants. Vasta U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,000 Dec. 22, 1981 shows a coating used primarily in automotive applications on metal, but (a) does not suggest absorption of paints and stains, for example, which would visually simulate natural wood alternatives, (b) is not feasible for use by ordinary persons in non-professional environments, and (c) is not offered for sale by E.I. DuPont Nemours and Company, the patent assignee, for uses related to the present invention.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to allow solid synthetic organic and natural organic material, which has been chemically and/or mechanically prepared and has been treated with an aromatic oil-modified polyurethane coating as described in this invention, to accept commonly available paints, stains, inks, dyes, other coloring agents, and adhesives which may be applied by professionals or laypersons for extended periods of time (more than 12 months) subsequent to the coating application. Furthermore, this invention allows the use of less expensive substrate materials, for example, PVC, where previously more expensive substrates were used. It also allows, when the coating contains pigments or dyes, a one-step coloring process for some materials, PVC as an example, previously thought to be resistant to paints and stains.